


Come On, Eddie

by richietortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietortellini/pseuds/richietortellini
Summary: A very domestic Reddie oneshot





	Come On, Eddie

“Babe, the pasta is going to burn.”

“No, it’s not Eds. It’s in water. Water doesn’t burn.” Richie scoffed, managing to pry his boyfriends hand off the handle of the pot.

It was dinner time, and it was Eddie’s turn to cook, though lo and behold, Richie was there to give his partner a hard time.

Pulling the others smaller frame into his arms, Richie was all smiles as his fingers curled into the fabric of Eddie’s shirt, long tucked in from a day’s work; although not for long.

Swaying them gently, and with no real rhythm to their movements despite the perfectly good stereo playing some station and song, Richie pressed his nose into Eddie’s hair; inhaling deeply of that ever-fruity scent that he had grown to call home.

“Richard, really. I need to—”

“Shush, Eds. Lemme dance with you. Once. C’mon, don’t you want me to be all sappy and romantic?” His voice was nothing short of teasing as another lopsided smile spread over freckled features.

Eddie only sighed through his nose, lips pursed into a tight, thin line, but a smile was itching at its corners. All too easily, he leaned into his lovers hold, slowly winding his own arms around Richie’s shoulders. He supposed, if they stayed right there, a few minutes couldn’t hurt.

Of course, Richie only revelled in the touch; the hairs at the back of his neck prickling as Eddie’s fingers found their way up into his messy hair. Shortly exhaling a long, slow breath, Richie tugged at the back of Eddie’s shirt, hiking it up that little bit if only to let gentle fingertips touch the warm, smooth skin of his boyfriends lower back.

“Rich—”

He was only shushed again, tender lips finding their way against his own; two pieces of a puzzle connecting as they did every waking moment they could spare. Soft hum rolling past and off his tongue, Eddie’s hold on Richie only tightened in that moment, fingers lightly tugging at the others thick locks.

When they finally parted some moments later, it was Eddie’s turn to smile brightly, soft laugh ringing past thin lips. “Was that your plan all along? Just ‘ta lock lips?”

“Perhaps. You’ll never know my true intentions, Eddie Baby.” The taller laughed, pressing his nose against his boyfriends then.

All at once, the song had ended, and the broadcaster was talking, though neither heard what he said, they certainly tuned in when the new song started playing.

_Come on Eileen,_

Richie’s eyes were quick to grow wide with excitement, and he pulled away from Eddie within an instant. Opting to take the others hands in his own instead, Richie was soon swinging his and Eddie’s arms with the music, spinning his boyfriend around to the beat.

Funny, Eddie thought, how Richie could call him spaghetti, and yet Richie was the one that looked like it. The thought itself caused Eddie to laugh as he danced along with his boyfriend.

“What’s so funny?” Richie asked through his own laughter, drawing Eddie closer once more then only to step back in time with the song.

“If I’m Eddie Spaghetti, does that make you Richie Tortellini?”

Dark brows furrowing a moment then, Richie soon laughed once more. “Eds, that hardly even rhymes.” He explained, though with no semblance of seriousness in his tone, “There’s too many—"

_Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye_

“Syllables?” Eddie finished, “Yeah, but still. Closest I’m gonna get.” Screwing up his nose cutely as he smiled, the smaller spun as he was brought into his loves arms once more; back to Richie’s chest as they swayed unrhythmically to the tune.

_You in that dress, my thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty_

“I’d like to see you in a dress.”

Eddie choked. “Richard!” Though it was short lived, as he was soon laughing in his partners arms, “You’re an idiot.”

_And you’ll hum this tune forever_

Richie turned Eddie around in his arms, leaning down that little bit to bring their faces to eye level; deep earth meeting oak brown. “Yeah,” He smiled, gently rubbing their noses together in a tender butterfly kiss, 

“But I’m yours.”


End file.
